Life As A Princess
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Reincarnated after the fall of a dead kingdom, Mia has to go throught the same events like before. Memories of her past and fate of her life as Lunar Princess will rise again to set things right. [Rewritten of Living The Real Life]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Reincarnated after the fall of a dead kingdom, Mia has to go through the same events like before. Memories of her past and the fate of her life as a Lunar Princess will rise again to set things right.**

Chapter One: How it All Began

"Rise and shine my little flower." A girl said to her sleeping friend.

Stretching while sitting up in bed was a different girl with lavender hair. Tired shows in her eyes and hair sticking up at every angle from static.

"What do you want Hannah." The sleepy girl groan.

The girl with white hair tinted dark blue, light brown complextion and grey color eyes smiles at her roomy.

"Your late." She guestures towards the alarm clock.

Squinting her eyes a few seconds later her eyes widen. "Seven-thirty!" She screamed.

Hannah cover her ears of the sudden outburst. "Yup! Only thirty more minutes until academics starts, Mia."

The eighteen year old quicky hops out of bed and rumage through her closet. Tossing a pair of clothes on the bed and ran across the hallway into the bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs waiting." Hannah said in amusement decsending stairs.

Hey everyone, my name is Mia Crawford, eighteen years old and late waking up for college. Yes, i attend Rose Lake College with my friend Hannah Williams, who didn't wake me up. We first met in High School freshman year in Enviornmental Science class. Good times we had together and sign up for the same scholarship unknownigly until Senior Awards Night. But she been there for me on certain occassions like helping me with difficult work problems.

Slipping on a baby blue tank top, black shorts and a pair of bob's shoes. She then brush her hair into a half single braid and slung a red and black bookbag on her shoulder.

"I'm ready Hannah!" Mia shouted.

"Let's go then." She said tossing a gusher candy pack to Mia for a quick breakfast.

The girls jump into a silver Kia Optima while Hannah drove.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Making it to Studio Art class on time, Mia took her seat close by the window. The bell sounds as she catches her breath from speed walking, There was nine students including herself in the class. Less talkative people which soothes the mind to concentrate creative ideas.

"Morning class." Mrs. Snowbell greeted. "We'll pick up from yesterday's intimate portraits."

Portfolio on desk Mia opens it and place an imcomplete portrait of an woman. Backpack full of art supplies she grabs a pencil and darken the lines.

"Another great piece in progess, Mia." Mrs. Snowbell said gazing down at her artwork.

Mia shrugs. "Probably. I see this woman evry once in a while. That's why my concentration focus on fantasies a lot. It's like i know her or something."

The mid thirty woman rose a brow puzzled of the girl open mind. Moving along Mia fetch water color pencils out her bag.

Coloring inside the lines of the woman's hair lilac Mia couldn't help thinking who the mysterious lady in her dreams. "Just who are you anyway?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Peering out the window of an mansion was a boy with smokey black hair, pale red eyes and between fair and tan complextion.

"Do you feel that, Authur." He spoke twirling a pen between his fingers. "The power of the Lunar Princess is about to awaken."

Coming out the shadows was a butler dressed in black and white. "Indeed i do, my prince. Time is soon to repeat itselfwhen she is fully awoken."

A grim smile spread on the boy's face. "Which means the dark treasures will become active along with the lunar treasures, And i might get the chance again to make the princess mine alone. If that pesty Earth prince doesn't be in my way."

The dark prince toss the pen back into the pen cup at a far distance when his pupils dialated narrowed.

"Let's go pay my little moon princess a vist shall we Authur."

"As you wish, my prince."

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Damnit." Mia cursed as she stare at the stuck twix bar in the machine. "Why do you do this to me candy machine."

Resting her forehead against the machine someone taps her shoulder.

"Go away please." The teen girl told hopeless.

The tap on the shoulder didn't stop which made Mia annoyed.

"I said go awa-" A sudden stop of an outburst again, silver blue eyes met mysterious blue eyes.

There stood a boy with gleaming blue eyes, perfect shade of midnight blue hair and natural tan skin. He wore a simple white button up shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

'Why do i feel like i seen him before?' Mia thought to herself.

"Having problems with the machine." He asked.

The girl nod slowly. "Yea, my candy got stuck."

The boy steps up analyzing the trap twix bar in the machine. With the flick of his wrist the candy bar drops.

"Here you go." He handed Mia her candy bar with a smile.

Staring at the candy bar then back to the unknown boy, she spoke. "How did you got it out?"

Putting an index finger up to his lips he said, "That's a secret."

After that he leaves going the opposite direction he came from. Silver blue eyes glued to him until he turn a corner.

"Who was that guy?" Questioned the lavender.

"Derek Hamilton." Hannsh answerd out of nowhere.

"Holy crap!" Mia scream. "Where did you came from!?"

"Uh, the cafeteria," She jab a thumb back. "So, what you and the third year star student was doing." Suspision leaks from her insistant manner.

"Nothing really. He helped me get my twix out the machine." She explained holding up the candy.

Hannah arms were crossed not believing her friend story. Few seconds of staring she turns the ends of her feet then look back. "You need to eat real food, Mia. Not candy bars."

A pout forms on the pale purple hair girl face. "Candy is food thank you very much. Besides what about the gushers you gave me this morning." Taking a bite from the twix bar she stomps off to the nearest door outside.

Greeted by September warm summer sun a small breeze blew the girls hair.

"Feels so nice out here." Hannah said tucking hair behind her ear.

"Sure does." Mia agrees as the wind whistle.

Enjoying their lunch outdoors chatting the bell rings for class again.

"See you later, Mia."

"Yeah, you two."

Done bidding each other farewell the lavender girl eyes dullen.

'Come to me...princess.' A voice said in a coaxing tone.

Obeyingly Mia complies to the luring voice and stalks into Rose Lake gardens. No control of her body the voice kept talking.

'Yes...closer my princess.'

Entering the gardens Mia came to a halt and eyes return to life. "Where am i?"

"In Rose Lake gardens, princess." The voice answers.

Both angry and confused Mia decided to get answers from the nonviewable person.

"Show yourself, damnit!"

The voice chuckles. "If you say so."

Coming into plain view was Luke Barron leaning against an white gazebo. "You probably wondering why i controlled you, Mia. But i'll tell you that after introduction."

"Tell me why, damnit!" She demanded.

Luke shook his head. "Feisty aren't you. The name's Luke Barron, head leader of ancient research and current development. People refer to me as prince of descoveries but closer ones address me as prince Luke. And i came here to claim back what's rightfully mine centuries ago."

"Which is..." Mia began.

The boy pointed a finger directly at her. "You, Mia Crawford. Or should i say Lunar Princess od the dead Lunar Kingdom."

Silver eyes widen just when her head throb a sudden pain. Clutching it in agony a double cresent moon back to back glows on Mia's forehead.

"Finally. You've awaken...Princess Mia." Luke say in hapiness as Mia vision fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate or Destiny

**Chapter Two: Fate or Destiny**

Regaining consciousness Mai felt nauseous coming in. Weak as a spagehtti noodle and head pounding like drums she moans in results.

"What happen? To me?" She said groggily.

Barely enough energy Mia sat up scanning her surrounding to to see ruins of crumble architecture and dead silence. Sitting on the cold cobble stone ground an eerie sensation crawls my skin.

"What is this place?"

"The aftermath of the Lunar Kingdom, Mia"

Too weak to move eyesaround Mia turns her head to the left. There stood a woman with curly lilac hair lower back, same complextion as Mia and silver-blue eyes. Her attire worn is a pearl white white sweetheart dress covering her feet, gold cresent moon earrings, double moons on her forehead, and a silver tiara crown ontop of her head.

"Lunar...Kingdom?" Mia questions puzzled. "Who are you?"

The woman gave a small laugh. "Full of questions as always. My name is Diana, queen of the once Lunar Kingdom.

With one touch from Diana, Mia slowly rise up on her feet. Not noodle anymore the girl remember of the silhouett woman in her dreams.

"It's you!" She exclaimed.

Diana nodded. "Yes, it is I. The woman in your dreams. I waited for an millennium until you awaken."

'A millennium! A thousand years!" Screamed Mia in surprise.

"The reason why i waited because i wanted to reunite with my daughter again."

Mia had the feeling to faint but already did earliar.

"Daughter ? The last time i check i was adopted by Marie Crawford and James Crawford."

"Yes, they were your adoptive parents. Yet you were reborn after death."

Young silver eyes spread hearing the word death.

"I...died?How?"

The queen's eyes became miserable. "You sheilded the earth prince from the dark prince evil blades of darkness. The sword pierce your heart in instant death. I had enough strength to send every lurainian down to earth including you and prince Derek."

A striaght line forms on Mia's lips as Diana took notice of her face.

"Is something wrong my daughter?"

"Kinda." Mia respond. "The Derek you're describing has dark hair, natural tone and blue eyes."

"Why, yes. Have you and the prince met already?" Diana said.

"Sort of. We met over a little predicament during luch time."

After telling her biological mother the story how the twix bar got stuck and Derek somehow got it out the machine. He use some type of power yet she didn't want to invade personal stuff.

"Well, let's begin of the history of the Lunar Kingdom, its heritage and moon treasures."

'This is gonna take a while.' Complain the teen girl.

"Long ago of this moon stood the magnificent Lunar Kingdom. It's known of its beautiful scenery, parties held on special occassions and how each queen took power of the throne. There are two queens name Diana which I am, the third. Ending the Diana name I gave birth to you as Mia. At the age of sixteen, you and Prince Derek first met during his strong desire to wed you. After his agreement, signs of dark king Lubel minions became active six months pass when Derek confess his love. His son prince Luke was outraged of my daughter's hand in marriage. Soon you turn eighteen which change dramatically due to negative energy releasing tremendous amount of energy towards the Lunar Kingdom.

Numerous times we fought shadow minions that took a toll of our defenses. Finally the day of reckoning has arrive that wiped everyone on the moon. Soon after you died i used the sacared imperial moon crystal. There are an total of five Lunar treasures; rod, harp, tiara and both holy chalice and grail. These are the Lunar Kingdom's most precious items to every moon royal."

"So where are the treasures now...mom?" Mia inquired.

The dead queen points a fingure to her daughter's heart.

"I sealed them inside you. Only you, Mia, can summon them. Protecting our moon's treasures are very important, if they fall into the darkness evil clutches the whole universe is bound to be under shadow rule."

Clutching her tank top where her heart is Mia felt pressure rising inside her. The life she knew has been a lie. Her role as lunar princess guarding the royal treasures and saving humanity by her fiance side from dark prince Luke.

"Since i became decease I can no longer control them. It is your destiny Mia, to be future ruler and guardian." The queen say disappearing.

"Wait!" Cried the princess. "What do i need to do, mom."

"Believe, Mia. Believe in yourself and choose the right path as lunar princess and future queen."

Disappearing, Mia's surroundings also fades into black space. Plunging down of a never ending fall a white light engulfs her.

~~ Mia's Pov ~~

Eyes still closed i felt softness under me. The last place i was is lying on nature's floor that i remember.

"If i didn't separate from Mia, her awakeningwouldn't be too early." The voice blongs to Hannah.

"Don't blame yourself, Hannah. She was meant to wake the next day but Luke prematurely handle it." That voice blongs to Derek.

'What are they talking about?" I thought.

"I am her advisor, Derek. Queen Diana requested me on her final breath to watch over her. Mia is our only hope for world peace."

"I know that. She also my fiance." He added. "I vowed to the queen that i'll protect her with my life. Mia and I promise we create an perfect future together. She may not remember it but it'll return eventually."

Unable to play sleepany longer i sat up which alarm them both.

"Oh! You're awake now." Hannah said in relief.

"Been awake Hannah." I told her. "I heard the conversation between you and Derek." I turn my gaze to Derek. "And i know who you are even we just met today, twice."

The prince sightly laughs. "Yes, Mia. I'm the recarnation of earth prince Derek. Perfect timing when Hannah contacted me about you attending Rose Lake."

My eyes widen in surprise. "So...you knew who i really was this whole time! When!?"

"Freshman year of high school." She admitted. "Easy enough for me to decrease my age entering school grounds."

"Wait! you can change your age." I exclaimed. "Then how really old are you, Hannah."

Thw white haired girl giggled.

"One thousand and twenty-four."

Mouth gaped open hearing the true age of my best friend or advisor i rather say.

"How long i was asleep?" I ask them.

"The whole school day. It's four in the afternoon right this minute." Derek answer.

I slid my hand down my face groaning. "Great. Now i need an excuse for skipping studio art class."

"No worries, Mia." Assured the prince. "I've already inform Mrs. Snowbell the inconvient fainting spell you had."

A sigh escapes from me. Relieve and behind schedule with artwork.

"Since you are awaken, it's my duty of protecting you from Luke unlike this afternoon. I can't lose my fiance two times in a row."

My expression turn gloom learning that i died protecting him. My past self was probably committed romantically and passionate.

"I believe you had enough learning today, Mia." Hannah pointed out.

"Yes, a lot." I agreed stretching my limbs.

"Good. Let's go home so you can rest more." She said. "All what's happening is no dream. It's the absolute truth."

'Wish it was a dream.' I remarked leaving with Hannah.


End file.
